


Uhura in the Jungle

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Corel PaintShop Pro 8, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TOS Uhura in the Jungle.  The jungle is actually a fig tree but I think it worked out well.*******BTW if anyone out there also has a Jigzone account, please let me know if you want me to share my jigzone-ready Trek images. I've created a large number of them and plan to create more.*******</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uhura in the Jungle

" alt="TOS Uhura in the Jungle" />


End file.
